


What To Do When Your Cover Is Blown

by Ronoken



Series: The Miraculous World of Gina Agreste [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identities are hard, Identity Reveal, Nathalie is scary, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), adrien is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoken/pseuds/Ronoken
Summary: When Chat Noir came to, he found himself in a lawn chair on a familiar balcony. There was an ice pack on his head, and perched in the chair next to him was…“Ladybubs?” Chat mumbled, still not quite focused. His mouth felt swollen.“Close enough,” Gina said. She was still transformed and had a first aid kit ready to go. She also had two ice cold cans of juice and some pastries that Sabine had given her to help calm the young hero down when he came to.***Gina is trying not to mess up the timeline, but the timeline is fighting her really hard. Also, it turns out quite a few people get their coffee at the bakery.
Relationships: Gina Agreste/Gilen DeMarc, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: The Miraculous World of Gina Agreste [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726510
Comments: 34
Kudos: 85
Collections: The What To Do Series





	1. Dad Needs To Go Now

There were times when having a grandmother who understood you was pretty handy.

Gina Agreste, time travelling daughter of the greatest super team in Paris and current stand-in Ladybug while Marinette and most of her class was on summer vacation in Spain, breathed an exhausted sigh of relief as she finished up her morning shift at her grandparent’s bakery. She had just washed her hands at the large sink in the back and was contemplating how to spend her afternoon when her grandmother popped in behind her.

“Hey,” Sabine said. Gina turned while drying her hands to see the older woman holding a small package.

“Hey,” Gina said. “What’s that? Did we get some mail?”

Sabine shook her head. “This is for you.” She held the package out for Gina to take.

“You got me a present?” Gina asked, slightly embarrassed. “Thank you. Gramma, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

She took the package and started opening it as Sabine shook her head. “You’ve had a rough first week, and I wanted to help. I remember when Tom and I were dating and how awful it was when he had to go to a baking conference in London.”

Gina opened the package and slid a brand new smart phone out. “You got me a phone?” Gina asked.

Sabine smiled. “Our numbers and Gilen’s are already programmed in. You should have a means of getting a hold of us if you need us, dear.”

Gina charged and hugged Sabine tightly around the waist. “Thank you!” She said. “This is the sweetest thing! You really, um, you didn’t have to do this.”

“Oh, phooey to that, dear. Now so you know, this does come with a caveat.”

Gina stepped back and eyed her grandmother. “Okay, um, what is it?”

Sabine put her hands on Gina’s shoulders. “The other night you passed out on a rooftop because some vampire thing almost took you out. No granddaughter of mine is going to sleep on a roof. If you find yourself dealing with something you can’t handle, I want you to call for help.” She looked Gina dead in the eye. “I mean it, dear. Most of the people who could normally help are gone, and I don’t know who the remaining are. You find yourself in some real trouble, _you call me_. Otherwise, this goes away. Deal?”

Gina blushed and nodded. “That’s, um, that’s so cool of you? Wow. You’re… You’re awesome, Gramma.”

“Hell yes I am, dear,” Sabine said as she kissed Gina on the forehead. “Now, I believe there’s a young man who would benefit from hearing your voice?”

Gina’s blush intensified. “Um, yes, Ma’am. Do you, I mean, is it okay if I…”

“Shoo, kiddo.” Sabine said. “Tom’s already stacked the shelves for the afternoon, so we’re good here.”

Smiling brightly, Gina waved and ran upstairs.

***

Gina had only meant to call and say hi.

Honest.

However, it was now evening, and she was sitting on a rooftop not far from her grandparent’s bakery. She was transformed, breathing in the fresh evening air and exploring the wonderfully quaint smartphone that Gamma Sabine had picked up for her as they continued to chatter.

Okay, it was actually a top of the line smart phone, but for Gina who was from 20 years in the future, it was like talking into a tin can. Still, time-beggars can’t be time-choosers.

Gilen had been surprised and delighted when Gina had called. They talked books, video games, their favorite stores, and even movies. To Gina’s surprise, Gilen was well-versed in classic cinema. According to him, older black and white movies were extremely dialogue-based, so they played out similarly to radio dramas. While she wasn’t huge on old movies, she did like classic horror, and it was interesting to hear his take on the monsters.

For hours, they talked about everything trivial that Gina could think of. She was pleased to learn that a lot of the places she enjoyed in her time were places he frequented in his.

Eventually though, the small talk began to dwindle, and Gina could hear the strain under her boyfriend’s (THAT WAS STILL SO WEIRD TO SAY) voice.

“So,” Gina said as she leaned against a chimney. “How are you holding up?”

“Honestly? I’m exhausted,” Gilen sounded like he had just let out a long breath. According to him, he was wandering the tiny garden behind his grandparent’s house. “Izzy’s service was small, but that’s okay. Her plot is nice, it’s on a hill, so, you know, she can look out at the view, I guess. I mean, I don’t see the attraction, but, you know.”

“I’m so sorry, Gilen. I wish I’d known it was today,” Gina said.

“I knew if I told you, you’d try to come, and I didn’t want you killing yourself to get here on time.”

“Seriously?” Gina said. “I’ve got, like, a literal box full of superpowers here. I can literally teleport. I could have been there, no problem.”

“Yeah, but then you would have had to come to Cluny, and I can’t do that to you.” Gina could hear the smile in Gilen’s voice.

“Dude, it can’t be that bad.”

“Oh, it sucks,” Gilen said. “The smells here are horrible, and the sidewalks are crooked and uneven. I spent my first day tripping over cracks and crashing into tourists.”

Gina smiled a little. “Well, when’s your stay in Cluny supposed to be over? Are you still stuck there for a week?”

“Nope!” Gilen said. “Mom’s work needs her in tomorrow, so, you know.”

“They won’t give her a break?”

“Normally, yes. Apparently, her firm’s biggest client is in the middle of an audit, and she was the client’s assigned accountant, so she really doesn’t have a choice.”

Gina cringed. “How’s she doing? I mean, I know I don’t know her, but I can’t imagine how hard this has been for her. She looked, um, wrong, when I saw her, I mean.”

“Yeah, she’s, well, we knew this was coming, but you can only prep so much. I think it was made worse by the whole thinking she would get the transplant thing. Still, as bad as this sounds, it’s over now. I mean, the worry, the dread… It feels wrong to say that.”

“No, I get it,” Gina said. “You two were probably pouring a lot of yourselves into this and, well… I get it. You’re not awful for feeling like that.”

“How’d you know that’s what I was going to say?”

Gina smirked. “Because that’s what I would have said if I were you.”

“Fair,” Gilen sighed. “I miss you.”

Gina tensed a little, her face flushing slightly. “I miss you, too. I mean, I know this is new and all, but yeah. I wanna hang out more.”

“Well, I’ll be home tomorrow, but I don’t know when. Maybe, you and I could hang out the day after?”

“I’d like that,” Gina said. As she looked out over the rooftops, she saw something in the distance. It looked like…

Gina squinted. “No way.”

Someone was leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

“Hay, Gilen?” Gina said as she stood. “I gotta go. Work stuff.”

“…Did you call me while you were doing Ladybug stuff?” Gilen asked.

Gina glanced off to the side and blushed. “Maybe. Is that, um weird?”

“…Um, erm…”

Gina closed her eyes. “God, it is weird, isn’t it? I’m sorry, I…”

“No! No,” Gilen said. “Um, actually, it’s um, kinda hot? Am I allowed to say that this early in?”

Gina’s blush deepened. “…Oh. Well then. I am totally Ladybug right now. New costume and everything.”

“That sounds cool, but I have no idea what your costume is supposed to look like, you know,” Gilen said.

Gina turned beet red. “Well, um, so, maybe I could let you find out?”

Forward-Gina is forward.

“…Cool.” Gilen’s voice had shifted to a falsetto.

Gina giggled. “Okay, Romeo. I really do have to go. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Sounds good. Um, Gina?”

“Yes?” Gina said.

There was a pause. “Um, Go get ‘em,” Gilen said before hanging up.

“Thanks, you too.” Gina cringed the second she said it. She hung up her phone and tossed it into her yoyo. “You too? What, is he gonna go out and fight crime now? Stupid, stupid, stupid…”

Gina was still muttering to herself as she launched off the rooftop.

The mysterious person had been heading towards Les Invalides. ‘ _That works for me_ ,’ Gina thought to herself. The Army Museum had a decent courtyard. If she was going to get into it with someone, then that was as good a place as any.

Gina changed course to try to intercept. There was only one person it could be. Okay, it might have been Ryuuko. From what Gina had gathered, she was still bumming around Paris, but she was so busy that Gina doubted it was her.

No, chances are, Gina knew darn good and well who this was. While Gina wasn’t 100% up on her parent’s stories, she knew enough to be on guard against Mayura, despite their previous meetings.

Gina landed on the rooftop of the Army Museum and looked around. Maybe she had missed her? Maybe she was laying in wait to ambush her? Gina took out her yoyo and started spinning it, prepped for anything that might come her way.

There was a rustle of movement right behind her.

“Gooood evening, My Lady!”

Gina screamed. She jumped, spun around, and chucked her yoyo as hard as she could. The weapon sailed through the air and collided with Chat Noir’s face at high speed, sending the hero flying off the rooftop. She had hit him so hard the impact sounded like the crack of a rifle going off.

Gina watched as Chat Noir went flying backwards off the ledge and out of sight.

“Oh shit,” She mumbled to herself. She flicked her wrist to bring the yoyo back before she charged to the rooftop and peered over the edge.

Chat Noir lay sprawled out on the ground, unconscious. The pavement underneath him was cracked.

“Yeah, I’m dead,” Gina said.

***

When Chat Noir came to, he found himself in a lawn chair on a familiar balcony. There was an ice pack on his head, and perched in the chair next to him was…

“Ladybubs?” Chat mumbled, still not quite focused. His mouth felt swollen.

“Close enough,” Gina said. She was still transformed and had a first aid kit ready to go. She also had two ice cold cans of juice and some pastries that Sabine had given her to help calm the young hero down when he came to.

In fact, Sabine had been getting ready for bed and had practically screamed when Gina appeared at her bathroom window.

“What are you doing, young lady?” Sabine whisper-shouted as soon as she got the window open.

“I think I almost killed Chat Noir and I need an ice pack. Do you have an ice pack?” Gina asked.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Sabine asked.

Gina gave an exasperated gesture to the roof. “This, like, just freaking happened! I came straight to you! I promise!”

Sabine let out a long sigh. “Is he on the roof?”

Gina nodded.

“Okay, I’ll be up in five minutes. Try not to kill your future father until I get there?” Sabine said with a cross look.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Gina turned red as scurried back up her yoyo line to the roof, properly embarrassed.

It was the tone. The try-not-to-fuck-up tone that parents get sometimes. Bosses use it, too. Really, anyone in a position of power does, and it sucks. It _always_ sucks. Gina thought it sucked, but she wasn’t in a position to complain about it, which made it suck more. You know where this is going.

Which is how Gina found herself completely prepped and ready to entertain an unwilling houseguest.

“What happened?” Chat asked as he groggily became aware of his surroundings. He focused on Ladybug, who was giving him a nervous smile.

“Oh, you just, um, surprised me a little,” Gina said with a casual shrug. “How’s your face feel?”

Chat gingerly touched his left cheek, which by now was a deep purple. “It feels broken. Did you hit me with your yoyo?”

Gina rubbed the back of her head. “Um, you surprised me? I thought you were someone else.” She looked down. “Sorry.”

Chat held the ice pack to his face. “I wish we’d been fighting an akuma. Then you could just heal me with your ladybugs and be done with it. Owowow!” Chat winced as he touched the area by his mask.

“Don’t touch it!” Gina snapped. She swatted his hand away as he went to do it again. “God, you really don’t change, do you? But you did give me an idea…” Gina took out her yoyo and threw it in the air. “Lucky charm!”

A spray bottle fell into her hands.

“What’s that for?” Chat asked, his hand drifting back to his face.

Gina spritzed him. “Bad!” Chat yelped and scooted backwards in his chair. “Quit touching your face!” Gina snapped, spritzing him more. She then cringed as Chat yelped, fell backwards and then hit his head on a metal side table.

Gina cringed. “Um, my bad.”

“No, no, it’s cool. I probably deserved that,” Chat said, still on his back.

Gina threw the spray bottle and called out, “miraculous ladybugs!” The swarm buzzed around Chat Noir for several seconds and deposited him sitting upright in the patio chair, his face completely healed.

“Huh,” Gina said. “That actually worked.”

Chat grinned. “Hey, I’m not complaining. I… Wait. Is that a new costume?”

Ladybug looked off to the side as she put her hands in her red jacket’s pockets and pulled it close to her. “Maybe. I thought the look was cool.”

“Yeah, it’s… Wait.” Chat tensed. “Since when are your eyes green?”

Gina tensed.

Chat leapt back and drew his staff as he realized for the first time that the Ladybug in front of him was not his normal partner. “Who are you? What have you done with the real Ladybug?”

“I _am_ the real Ladybug,” Gina said, matter-of-factly. “I figured that was obvious, you know, um, what with the yoyo, the magic, and, um, stuff?”

Chat considered the young woman for a moment. “Where’s the real Ladybug? My Ladybug?”

Gina gestured out towards what she thought was the southeast. She actually gestured north, but that’s on par for our heroine. She got a C in geography, after all.

“On vacation, along with most of the youth of the city. I’m, um, I’m the sub.” She eyed him. “Wait. I’m supposed to be patrolling the city alone. Why aren’t you with her? Them? I mean, on vacation, like everyone else?”

Chat drooped a bit. “I made it all the way to the station before my father called me back at the last minute. Apparently, he had booked me for a, um, for work this week, so I couldn’t join my friends.”

Gina paled. “But, but you’re supposed to be there! I mean, vacation is a right of passage. I mean… I mean…”

Gina’s eyes widened in horror.

While her parents hardly ever commented on it, it had not escaped Gina’s attention that her 37-year-old mother had a 19-year-old daughter, and according to the admittedly sketchy family story (mainly told by Plagg), the current version of her parents were supposed to be, um, working on that while on vacation.

 _‘I mean, how is Emilie supposed to be born if **YOU’RE NOT THERE?!’**_ Gina thought in a panic.

Gina’s mind started racing. “Maybe… Luka?” Gina muttered, her eyes wide as she started having a panic attack. “No, that’s just gross. And besides, she’s got blonde hair. Maybe it was recessive? Oh God, is this an alternate timeline?” She considered it. “Maybe I’m an only child now?” She mulled over the prospect of a Christmas morning focused solely on her for roughly five seconds before she blocked that thought out.

Gina yelped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, erm, Ladybug? Are you okay?”

Gina turned and stared at him, wide-eyed. “We need to get you to Spain.”

Chat Noir blinked at her. “Um, beg pardon?”

“You,” Gina said, pointing at Chat Noir. “You need to be on vacation. You know, enjoying the sites, having,” she shuddered, “fun, going to bonfires, spending time with your girlfriend. You know,” She made a vague gesture. “Things.”

Chat Noir blushed. “We’re, I mean, I do have someone, but we’re not that serious. I think? I don’t know. It’s complicated.” He grinned at Gina. “She’s a really great friend. Besides, my father…”

Gina slapped her hand over her eyes and dragged it down her face. “God almighty. Look, screw your dad. You are, you have to go on vacation! Like, soon. Real soon. When’s your modeling gig done?”

Chat thought about it. “I have another shoot tomorrow, but after that I’m…” He froze, his eyes narrowing. “How did you know that?”

Gina’s eyes went wide. She quickly looked to the side and then back to him. “How did I know what?”

Chat stood. “I never said it was for modeling. I’ve never, _ever_ told the real Ladybug what I do.”

Gina stood and stared him down. “Yeah, well, I’m, um, a special Ladybug.”

Chat looked around. “Hey, come to think of it, this is Marinette’s balcony. Weren’t we at Les Invalides? How’d we get here? _Why_ did we come here?”

Gina took a deep breath and considered her options as her earrings beeped at her.

As her brain raced with excuses, something Plagg had told her once came bubbling to the surface. It had been late one night while they were both secretly raiding the fridge for extra desserts. They were sitting at the breakfast bar, both eating sweets and discussing what to do if they were caught.

_“The best policy is to tell the truth,” Plagg said as he scarfed down a scone. “But the catch is, you only tell the truth the other person needs to hear.”_

_“I don’t follow,” Gina had said over her bowl of ice cream._

_“You tell the truth, but you tell the bare minimum truth. You give ‘em just enough that they can fill in the rest themselves, and if they get it wrong, well… That’s their problem, freckles.”_

Gina swallowed and braced herself.

“I work here,” She said. “I’m a temp hired for the summer.”

This was true.

Chat blinked. “So, you just snuck into Tom and Sabine’s and grabbed some supplies?”

Gina just stood and stared. Chat sighed and shook his head. “Whatever. Still, um, should you be telling me all this? I might figure out your identity.”

“That may not matter. I’m only going to be here for a few weeks and then the real Ladybug will take over again.”

Also true.

Chat thought on this. “So, she’s gone? I bet it’s on a secret mission. She’s so cool.” Chat’s face became dreamy for a moment before he snapped back to reality. “Wait, don’t you care about your identity? I mean, what if you get used in the future?”

“I’ll discuss it with the other Ladybug,” Gina said.

Again, true.

“One second,” Gina said. She grabbed a cookie off the tray and stepped around the corner just as her transformation wore off. As Tikki munched on her treat, Gina called out, “I’m gonna be a minute. If your kwami is hungry, there’s some cheese on the tray.”

Adrien considered the cheese.

“You won’t peek?” Chat asked.

“I promise I will not look,” Gina said.

“How do I know I can trust you?”

Gina sighed. “If I look, I’m blowing my own identity, too. Does, um, he want the cheese or not?”

“Claws in,” he murmured. Plagg instantly flew to the cheese and swallowed it in one bite. Adrien watched as he floated to the corner where Gina was hiding. She had been in the process of changing after her shift, but got distracted when she called Gilen. As a result, she was still in a pair of gray shorts and a loose white tank top. Her wire rim glasses were sliding down her nose and her messy brown hair still had some flour in it. She popped a macaroon in her mouth as she looked to Plagg.

“Freckles,” Plagg said, smirking.

“Hey,” Gina said. She fist-bumped the kwami.

Tikki, still working on her cookie, waved.

“Wait,” Adrien said, confused. “You two know each other?”

Plagg floated back to his master. “Like the lady said, she’s a special Ladybug.”

“So, do I get to see you?” Adrien asked. He helped himself to a juice.

“Dude,” Gina said. “I’m not, um, no! No, you do not. I, um, this might be temporary, but, um, no. No, no, no. Plus I’m, uh,in my PJ’s?”

“Really?” Adrien asked.

Gina heard the tone in Adrien’s voice and threw up a little in her mouth. “Oh. My. God. I don’t care _who_ you are. I will throw you off this rooftop if you don’t reel it in.”

Adrien swallowed. “Um, yes Ma’am. Sorry.”

Gina looked to Tikki, who nodded. “Spots on,” she said. A flash of red later, and she was back to being her. “You transformed yet?”

“Claws out,” Adrien said. There was a flash of green light. “I’m purrfect.”

Gina drifted around the corner. Chat considered her for a moment. “You know, your voice really shifts when you transform. You seem way more confident like this.”

Gina crossed her arms. “I can bench press a semi right now. It helps.”

Adrien smiled. “So, what do I call you? Bugaboo? My Lady?”

Gina shuddered. “How about Ladybug? Is that so hard? Let’s just keep it to Ladybug, daaaaaaaat’s what I would like to be called. Yes.” Gina collected herself. “Now look. You,” she poked Chat Noir in the chest. “Are going to go to Spain for vacation, and you’re doing it,” Gina froze at her choice of words. She closed her eyes tight and through her teeth, said, “I mean _going there_ before the weekend.”

“Why is this so important to you?” Chat asked, confused.

Gina tried to think fast, but lying had never been something she was good at. She looked at Chat Noir for a moment and weighed the situation out.

“Look, please just… It’s important.”

Chat crossed his arms. “That’s not good enough.”

Ladybug blinked. “Excuse me?”

“I said, that’s not good enough. I’m not going country-hopping because someone I’ve never met before tells me to. You want me to go against my father? I’m going to need some better motivation than, ‘it’s important.’”

Ladybug’s shoulders slumped. “You don’t understand, this is… You have to be there by this weekend.”

“Fine,” Chat said. “Tell. Me. Why.”

“Aren’t you supposed to do what Ladybug says?” Gina asked, slightly annoyed.

“Begging your pardon, but you’re not _my_ Ladybug,” Chat bit back.

“AAARRRUUGGGHH!” Gina let out a frustrated yell and punched the brick wall beside her, leaving a fist-shaped dent. “Why are you so dense! Every single time I have to deal with you feels like pulling teeth!”

Chat blinked. “Wait… Artemis?”

Gina looked back to Chat and nodded. “Yes. Yes, I was Artemis. I’ve used your kwami. I’ve also used Ladybugs, obviously, so what more do you need for credentials?”

Gina was breathing heavy from exasperation. Chat lowered his arms and looked out over the city. “Look, I’m sure you have a really good reason for wanting me to go, but I can’t.”

Gina softened a bit. “Your dad?”

Chat nodded. “There’s no way he’d ever let me go. I’m sorry, but it’s not like popping out for a quick visit. I’d need his permission and that’s… He would never allow it.” Chat looked to Gina. “I’m sorry.”

Gina paused and considered her options. She had three days to get Adrien Agreste to Spain. Three days until the bonfire. She had limited resources, almost no connections, and on top of that, now had a legitimate super villain to deal with.

 _‘It’s like being back at school_ ,’ Gina thought grimly to herself.

Gina looked to Chat. “Okay. So, things aren’t looking great on that front. I’ll concede that point, but I promise you.” She stepped forward and glared at Chat dead in the eye. “You are going to Spain and you are having fun, whether you like it or not. If I have to tie you up and _drag_ you there myself, I swear to God, you will go and have **FUN**.”

Chat blushed and nodded, his eyes locked on hers. “Um, ye… Yes, Ma’am.”

Gina huffed and turned away, her hand on her head as she started thinking about her options.

“Sooo…” Chat said as he idly twirled his cane. “You, um, wanna go on patrol?”

Gina blinked and looked up. “Beg pardon?”

“Patrol,” Chat said. He gestured to the city. “Look, I admit we got off to a rocky start, but you seem, um, well, would you like to patrol with me? A run might help you focus?”

Gina shrugged. “Yeah, okay. Sure.” She stretched for a moment and shook off her concerns. “That’s a good idea. I could use a run. Thanks, daaacccchhhat. Chat. Chat Noir. Who you are.” She winked and pointed with both hands. “Yep.”

Gina ignored how awkward she was acting as she tossed her yoyo to a nearby ledge and gave it a tug. “Keep up if you can,” she said with a smirk. Honestly, she was enjoying the Hell out of bossing Chat Noir around.

Chat watched her go and rubbed the back of his head. “So cool,” he whispered as he extended his pole to follow.

***

The next morning, Gina dragged herself out of bed and couldn’t stop yawning as she worked the counter with Sabine. She was groggy, but not so groggy that she couldn’t focus.

“Are you okay?” Sabine asked her during a lull. “You seem exhausted.”

Gina stretched. “Yeah. After I nearly killed dad, we went on patrol. His jokes are even worse at this age.”

Sabine smiled and patted Gina on the back. “Well, at least you got some bonding time in.”

The door chime caught Gina’s attention. She turned and gave her best smile. “Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. How may… I…?”

Gina froze, her greeting dead on her lips as she stared, wide-eyed in horror.

Nathalie Sancoeur, equally wide-eyed, was staring back.


	2. And Now It's Time For A Street Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina's cover is blown and it's open season on the new hero. Can she survive an all-out attack? What's to become of her relationship with Gilen? Can she hook her parents up? Read on and find out!

The door chime caught Gina’s attention. She turned and gave her best smile. “Welcome to the Dupain-Chen bakery. How may… I…?”

Gina froze, her greeting dead on her lips as she stared, wide-eyed in horror.

Nathalie Sancoeur, equally wide-eyed, was staring back.

They locked eyes for a solid ten seconds. Nathalie instantly recognized Gina from the other night on the roof, while Gina was well-versed in exactly who it was she was serving, and both of them could read it plain as day on the other.

Nathalie and Gina looked around for a moment, as if both were considering the logistics of fighting in a busy bakery at 7:00 AM. Finally, Nathalie sighed and in a halted voice, said, “Coffee, two sugars, and a croissant.”

Gina kept her eyes locked on Nathalie. “Coming right up,” she murmured. Sabine curiously watched as Gina poured a coffee, popped in some sugar, slid the cup in a sleeve, bagged a croissant, and handed everything to Nathalie all without breaking eye contact. Sabine had to admit, it was rather impressive.

“You’re new here. I don’t know you,” Nathalie said.

Gina shook her head. “You wouldn’t.” Gina swallowed. “I’m no one special.”

Nathalie narrowed her eyes for a moment before smirking. “I love your earrings,” she said. “I hope to get a pair of my own, soon.”

“Honestly? I don’t see that happening, Ms. Sancoeur,” Gina bit back.

Nathalie raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You know me?”

“Oh yes,” Gina nodded. She was shaking a little. “In fact, I believe we met the other night.”

Nathalie stared at Gina for a moment before smiling. She dropped ten Euros on the counter. “Keep the change,” she said as she strolled out of the store.

Gina watched her go. As soon as Nathalie was out of sight, Gina visibly relaxed.

“What was that all about?” Sabine asked, confused.

“Nothing,” Gina said as she shuddered from the adrenaline dump running through her system. “Nothing at all.”

***

Once Gina’s shift was over, she grabbed a quick sack lunch, kissed Sabine on the cheek, and then headed to the roof. She was still jittery from serving a bona fide super villain coffee and needed to think.

“Okay, so she knows I work here,” Gina said to herself as she tossed her line. “But she doesn’t know who I am. As far as she knows, I’m just an employee. Gramma and Grandpa should be safe.”

Gina decided a southern path would be good for the afternoon. She had gone about six blocks and had turned towards the Seine. While swinging, she took a bite of her sandwich while talking to herself.

Yes, this is the superhero equivalent of texting while driving.

Gina swallowed her bite and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. “Tikki, can you hear me when you’re like this? If so, can you remind me I need to call Gilen and see if he…”

Something smashed into Gina’s back with the force of a speeding truck. Gina screamed as she shot downwards and slammed into the street so hard the cars around her were pushed over by the impact. Disoriented and with a screaming pain in her spine, she looked up to see a car swerving off to the side at the last second in an attempt to miss her.

Gina groggily got to her feet as Mayura dropped to the ground in front of her. “Good afternoon,” the villainess said. She quickly slashed at Ladybug with her fan. Seeing double but still able to react, Ladybug rolled backwards, only narrowly avoiding the blade. She continued into a backflip and took out her yoyo.

“Hey,” Ladybug said. It hurt to make words. Gina looked around for cover, or possibly an escape route, but the street was too crowded. ‘ _Okay, okay, we can do this,’_ she thought. She flung her yoyo at Mayura, who dodged and charged. “What brings you out in the daytime?” Gina hoped she sounded better than she felt.

Ladybug jumped out of the way, her head still spinning from hitting the street. Mayura did a quick double swipe, narrowly missing Ladybug as the heroine sailed over her head.

“I hope you enjoyed the mercy I showed you before,” Mayura said with a smirk. “Because this time, I’m not going to stop until I get what I want.”

She swiped with her fan, but Ladybug swung her yoyo and smashed into it. She took the moment of confusion and used it to charge forward and drop-kick Mayura into the side of a car.

“Look, if this is how you’re going to act, I’m going to limit you to decaf.” Gina threw her yoyo towards Mayura’s face, but the blue woman rolled forward, dodging it just in time. Mayura threw her fan, which Ladybug did a spinning leap over before bringing her yoyo back and turning. She blocked the fan as it boomeranged around.

“You’re pretty good,” Mayura said, impressed. “I didn’t think I’d get this much of a fight out of you, Ms. No One Special.” She reared back and punched Ladybug in the jaw. Gina blinked as the world flashed with for a second, but then brought her hands up to block a follow-up.

“Yeah, I’m like that,” Gina said as she stumbled back. She felt herself bump into something and reached for it, grabbing a parked moped. She spun once and hurled it like a discus at Mayura. The villainess was so surprised that she failed to dodge, taking the hit head-on.

Gina, breathing hard, took a quick look around.

 _‘Was she waiting for me?_ ’ She thought to herself. Gina considered where she could have been hiding when she spotted a group of people in a small fountain park down the street. She saw a photographer, a woman with a makeup kit, her father…

“Ohhh,” Gina said. “Well, that explains a lot.”

Gina’s attention was refocused as Mayura kicked the moped off of her and stood, screaming. Ladybug, feeling her side starting to hurt, bounded down the street to get away from the snarling Mayura. She looked back to see the blue woman had crumpled the moped and was now charging towards her.

Gina looked forward, curious as to why her dad wasn’t helping. Then she saw the man behind her father, and the hand he had on her dad’s shoulder.

Gina had only seen pictures of Gabriel Agreste, but they were enough for her to recognize him in person. The look on Adrien’s face as his father kept hold of him screamed desperation and helplessness. It cut Gina to the bone.

“Well crap,” Gina muttered. She spun to face Mayura. As long as Gabriel was present, she knew her dad wasn’t going to be able to get away. She readied her yoyo and took a defensive stance.

“Look,” Gina said. “I just got off work and we were slammed today. You, um, mind if we do this another time?”

Mayura smiled. “Sorry, but my schedule is open now.” She lunged forward and swung.

“Yeah, of course it is,” Gina said as she hopped backwards. Mayura charged and planted her fist into the space where Gina had been standing. Instead of connecting with Ladybug’s face, she crumpled the side of Gabriel Agreste’s prized silver sedan.

Mayura froze as she glanced to Gabriel, who was holding the bridge of his nose and sighing.

From inside the car, the Gorilla watched her with wide, horrified eyes as he hit the lock button for the door.

Mayura grumbled and leapt after Ladybug, who had made her way onto the roof of the apartment building beside the photoshoot. The two women stood on the ledge overlooking the fountain park and squared off.

“I hope you’ve enjoyed your run, little sub,” Mayura purred.

Gina stepped backwards until she bumped into a gargoyle statue. Looking around, she realized the edge of the roof was littered with them. She gulped and gave Mayura the best glare she could. “I told you,” she said between breaths, her voice shaking slightly. “I know how this ends.”

“I’m sure you do,” Mayura said. With a flick of her wrist, she flung her fan at Ladybug.

Ladybug charged forward and slid on her knees while leaning back, narrowly missing the fan. She then leaned forward and punched Mayura hard in the gut.

Mayura wheezed and stumbled backwards as Gina hopped to her feet, cracking the blue woman hard in the jaw. Mayura was stumbling and Gina was on her last wind, so she was damned if she was going to stop now. She poured on the assault, foregoing her yoyo for a solid left hook as she brought her arm down over and over on the side of Mayura’s head. Mayura was fighting back, punching Gina hard in the stomach over and over. Gina ended that by bringing her knee up, slamming right into Mayura’s head.

Mayura stumbled backwards, clutching her face. “My nodze!” She screamed. Ladybug gave a thin smile. She was about to continue punching the villain, but both women froze at the sound of stone loudly cracking.

Gina turned.

The gargoyle had been completely sliced through by Mayura’s fan. Both women watched as it slowly slid forward and started to fall. Directly underneath were Gabriel and Adrien, who were both frozen with shock.

“No!” Mayura cried out. Gina didn’t hesitate. Without thinking about it, she threw her yoyo and caught the gargoyle in midair. The stone monster swung and stopped as it came within inches of Gabriel’s head. Gina let out a cry of pain as the weight pulled something in her arm.

“Move please!” Gina called out. Gabriel nodded and quickly dragged his son out of the way before Ladybug dropped the gargoyle. “Thank you!” Gina yelled as she quickly pulled her line back to her.

She turned to Mayura, who was still on her knees and watching Gabriel. Her entire body relaxed the moment the two men were safe. She looked to Gina, who was barely standing, but ready to fight.

Gina saw that Mayura wasn’t getting to her feet. Gina in turn felt like her lungs were on fire and her body was just plain done. She wiped some blood off her jaw and smeared her jacket sleeve as she sniffed.

“Truce?” Gina breathed out.

Mayura stiffened, but then she relented with a nod. “Fine,” she said. She picked up her fan as wobbled to her feet. “You fight extremely well, for a substitute.”

“Thank you?” Gina said. She looked to the scene below. “Looks like you owe me one.”

“You’ve ran through my good graces already,” Mayura pointed out. “And you broke my nose.”

Gina shook her head. “You know what I just did.”

Mayura looked to Gabriel, who was currently hugging Adrien. She raised an eyebrow at Gina.

“Fair enough,” Mayura conceded.

Gina nodded, relieved the fight was apparently over. She was about to leap away, but then slid her yoyo back out. “By the way,” she said. She tossed the yoyo in the air. “Lucky charm!”

A rubber duck came down.

“Don’t say I never did anything for you,” Gina said. She tossed the duck and cried out, “miraculous ladybugs!”

A swarm of red fixed the smashed cars, the gargoyle, Mayura, Ladybug, and yes, the silver sedan. Gina flipped the collar on her red jacket and gave Mayura a salute. “Until next time,” she said as she dove off the rooftop and swung away.

Mayura closed her fan and glared after the young woman. She then glanced to Gabriel who was standing below, his hand still on Adrien’s shoulder. The look on his face as he looked up at her spoke volumes.

Sighing at what was coming, she leapt away to detransform.

***

That evening, once dinner was done and she had spent some quality time with her grandparents (mostly playing video games), Gina found herself sitting in the grass along the Seine. It was the same spot near the jogging path that she and Gilen had come to a week ago. More than that, in her time, it was one of Gina’s favorite places to come and draw, listen to music, or just to be alone. It was _her_ place.

“That was an amazing fight today, Gina,” Tikki said from beside her.

“That was the worst,” Gina said. “Like, I know your magic fixed me up, but I’m still sore. She’s, wow. She is very strong.”

Tikki nodded and munched on a potato chip from a bag Gina had grabbed for her. “She’s one of your mom’s deadliest opponents. I’m very impressed you were able to go toe to toe with her.”

Gina glanced at Tikki. “You saying you’re impressed I’m not dead?”

Tikki shrugged. “It was a pretty brutal fight.”

“She knows where I work now,” Gina said. “It won’t take her long to figure out the rest. We… Might need to leave soon.”

“What about your dad?” Tikki asked.

Gina closed her eyes and grumbled. “I know, I know. We have to… Damn it. We’ve only got two days left, Tikki. How am I gonna get him to mom?”

“You could teleport him,” Tikki pointed out.

“Then I’d have to explain _why_ I was teleporting him, and that is a level of awkward no teen wants to go through.” Gina huffed. “Hey dad? Feelin’ frisky? Wanna teleport to Spain and knock up mom? I know she’s game if you are! Yeeeeaaah, that’s _not_ happening. Ugh.”

Gina pounded her fist against the ground and sighed. “This was supposed to be a getaway, you know? Just some time in the bakery, getting to know Gramma and Grandpa, punch some people in the face, fight some robots, you know. Normal teen stuff.”

Gina picked a dandelion and slowly twirled it. “I wasn’t supposed to get an arch enemy, or have to help fix a timeline, or fall in…” Gina closed her eyes. “Tikki, what do I do about Gilen?”

Tikki thought on it as Gina turned to her. “Is there any chance for us? Seriously? I mean, I can’t stay here, and he can’t come with me…”

Tikki glanced to Gina and frowned. “It’s dangerous to mess with time, Gina. Pulling someone out of their timeline can have disastrous results.”

Gina laid on her back and put her arm behind her head. “Then what do I do? I want… I want… I don’t know what I want.”

Tikki nuzzled against her. “I don’t know what to tell you, Gina. I really don’t.”

Gina stayed like that, laying out in the grass as the joggers went by, a can of juice and some chips scattered beside her. She was busy trying to take her mind off of everything and looking for the first evening star when she heard a tapping coming down the path behind her.

“Excuse me,” a familiar voice said. “Is this spot taken?”

Gina grinned and jumped up. “Gilen!” She cried out as she tackled him in a hug. Tikki quickly flew into her jacket pocket.

He hugged her back equally hard, and then both stepped back. Gilen rubbed his arm while Gina’s hands went into her pockets, careful to avoid her kwami. Both were blushing heavily.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” she said back. “I thought we were getting together tomorrow.”

Gilen shrugged. He felt with his cane for the grass until Gina took his hand and guided him to their spot. “Thanks,” he said.

They sat together, Gina leaning into his side and lacing her fingers with his. “I missed you,” she said as she leaned her head on his shoulders.

He put his head to hers. “Missed you, too. Also, are you okay?”

Gina shrugged. “Um, yeah?” She wiped her face and felt some tears on her cheeks. She hadn’t realized she had been crying earlier. “I guess so? Why?”

“I, um, heard about the fight today,” Gilen said. “The radio said you really went at it with Mayura. Isn’t she, like, a super villain?”

Gina let out a sigh. “She’s a pain in the ass is what she is. Since every other hero is gone, she’s, like, decided I’m her personal punching bag.”

“But you’re not hurt?” Gilen asked.

Gina shook her head. “No, I’m okay. Thank you, though.” She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “It was sweet that you were concerned.”

Gilen flushed. “Um, yes. I was very concerned. So, so concerned. I am the concernest.”

“Are you trying to get another kiss out of me?”

“Yep,” Gilen said, grinning.

Gina glanced up at him. “Did you come out here just because you were worried about me?”

Gilen nodded. “I called the bakery, and Ms. Cheng told me this is where I could probably find you.”

“You came to check on me?” Gina asked again, quieter this time.

“I was worried,” Gilen said. “I mean, the fight sounded scary, and I know you’re cool, but I just, I was so worried, and you, and…”

Gina stopped him with a kiss.

“I appreciate your concern,” she said.

“Um, good. Noted,” Gilen said back. “Sooo, would you, um, still like to come to dinner with me and mom? She’s really eager to meet you. Sorry.”

Gina smiled. “Yeah, okay. Sure. I mean, as long as she’s okay with it? I mean, you guys just went through something awful and… And, um, are _you_ okay with it?”

Gilen swallowed, but he smiled and nodded. “Um, yeah. Yeah, I’m good. We’re good. I mean, we’re not good, but we’re trying to focus on good things? It’s… We’ll be dealing with this for a while, but we still need to live our lives, and mom’s just over the moon about you. By the way, um, what about your folks? Have you told them? Can you tell them?”

Gina looked off to the side. “That dinner might have to wait a bit. Let’s, um, let’s focus on you.”

Gilen stiffened slightly. Gina saw his hand go to his dark glasses. “Is it, um, I mean, I understand if it is, but is it because of…”

“No!” Gina blurted out. “No, not at all. They wouldn’t care about something like that. In fact, they’d love you. I just… They’re not, um, accessible at the moment.”

“Oh.” Gilen hugged her close and said, “I wish I could have helped you today.”

“Dude,” Gina said, nudging him. “I got put into a street, like, hard. She nailed me bad. Trust me, you did _not_ want to be out there.”

Gilen frowned and continued to hold Gina. “I just… I don’t want to lose you right when I’m getting to know you.”

“Hey,” Gina said, kissing his hand. “Let’s not,” she swallowed. “Let’s not think about the future, okay? I’ll be fine. Let’s just focus on, on the here and now? Please?”

“Yeah,” Gilen said, relaxing a bit. “Yeah, okay.”

Gina settled in and continued to stare at the sky.

“So, what were you doing before I showed up?” Gilen asked.

“Looking for the first evening star,” Gina said.

“Oh, it’s right there,” Gilen pointed.

Gina glanced over to where he was pointing and then groaned. She turned and elbowed him. “Jerk,” she said with a smile.

“I try,” Gilen smiled back.

***

The next morning was a Friday. On Saturday night, Marinette and her friends were having a beach party. This fact was foremost in Gina’s head as she trudged downstairs after a ridiculously hot shower and waved to Tom, who greeted her warmly.

“Hello, Gina!” He said with a little too much enthusiasm. It was weird, but for the last several days, Tom had been overly nice towards her. Giddy, even.

Gina shrugged it off. He was her Grandpa after all, even if he didn’t know it. “Morning, Sir,” she said back. She rounded the corner to head to the front and nearly ran into Sabine. The blue-haired woman was standing in the hall with her hands on her hips and had a look on her face that could melt lead.

Sabine held up her phone and played back the footage of a hero the press was calling Ladybug Noir fighting against Mayura. “Explain,” Sabine growled. On the screen, the two women were beating each other down like they were fighting for the championship.

Gina deflated a bit. “It, um, it just happened? She took me by surprise. There wasn’t time for me to get away, and I handled it? No one got hurt?”

“No one… YOU got hurt! Look at that! Look at those punches! Gina! I… Ugh!” Sabine’s face softened as she wrapped Gina into a hug. “I thought with Mari gone I wouldn’t have to worry as much, but now I’m right back to where I was because of you! Please, Gina. _Please_ try to stay out of trouble.”

Gina cringed and hugged her back. “Gramma, please. I’m seriously trying. She ambushed me. I just, you know, went for a swing. I swear I wasn’t looking for a super villain. It just happened.”

“Super villains don’t _just happen_!” Sabine snapped.

“Yes, they do!” Gina huffed. “It’s _exactly_ what they do!”

“Well then, maybe don’t just up and Ladybug the second work is done, did you consider that? Why not go to the arcade? Or the river? Maybe a museum? Paris is full of museums! Surely there’s something you can do that isn’t, you know, hero related?”

“I don’t really know anyone that’s here right now, you know, except Gilen.” Gina blushed. “There’s just not much to do except spend time with you, which I really like because despite you yelling at me you’re super cool and I feel more confident here for some reason and now I am rambling and have lost my thought.”

“Oh! I almost forgot to ask. Did he find you last night?” Sabine asked.

“Who, a super villain?”

“No!” Sabine said, swatting at her. “Gilen!”

Gina nodded. “Um, yeah. We, um, we went star gazing.”

“Oh, that’s lovely. Tom and I used to… Wait. Isn’t he blind?” Sabine pointed out.

Gina turned redder. “We, uh, didn’t see that many stars.”

Sabine let out a sigh and took Gina by the shoulder. “Please,” she begged. “Gina. Sweetie. Angel. _Please_. If I send you back to your mother pregnant, she will hound me about it until I die.”

“GRAMMA!” Gina shouted, embarrassed. “Ew! No! We just, um, you know.” She put her hands in her pockets. “We’re just, um, just talking. Annnnnd doing kissing stuff. But that’s all! Promise.”

“I’m giving you a lot of trust on this,” Sabine said.

“I know, Gramma.”

“I trust your mother raised you right.”

“She did, Gramma. I mean,” Gina pulled a bit at her Jagged Stone shirt. “I know I look a little, um, but, look, he’s,” Gina turned dark red. “He’s my first boyfriend.”

Sabine put her hand to her heart and repressed the urge to squeal at how adorable this was to her. “I just worry,” she said instead.

“I know, Gramma.”

“We both know,” Sabine shuddered. “We both know that your mother…”

Gina snapped. “Hey! Mom is one of the most successful businesswomen in Paris. That, and she and dad are, like, super rich, and happy, and good parents, and, um…” She saw the look on Sabine’s face. “I’ll stop now.”

“Dear?” Sabine said. “I don’t care if she’s the Prime Minister. If she comes back from that trip knocked up, I’m going to… To… Oof!” Sabine huffed. “I don’t want to think about it. I don’t… Something has been nagging on me. How old did your mom say she was? 37? And how old is your older sister?”

“I really don’t feel comfortable sharing future stuff, Gramma,” Gina said, her face pale.

Sabine glared.

Gina withered and pointed towards the bakery. “I think customers are coming in?”

Sabine crossed her arms and let out a “humph,” sound. Gina took that as her cue to run. She quickly slipped by Sabine and grabbed an apron as the morning crowed rolled in.

Gina made it for about an hour without incident, which for her felt like a major personal accomplishment. Tom and Sabine had noticed on her first day that she was a machine in the bakery. She knew where things were stored, how to work the register, and even pushed the daily specials. Also, she was eager to help out in the back. Tom had been delighted when Gina helped out with the loaves, even going so far as to add a pinch of rice flour. It was as if she had been doing this for years.

Which, Sabine realized, was entirely possible.

“Come again!” Gina called to a familiar looking man in a suit and tiny hat. He had come in for some croissant bits to feed the pigeons. As soon as he left, a familiar looking woman drifted in.

Gina swallowed and stood tall. “Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery,” she said.

Nathalie stared at her.

“How’s your back?” Nathalie asked as she ran a finger across the counter. She had a slight smirk on her face.

“Fine,” Gina answered. “How’s your nose?”

Nathalie dropped her smile.

Gina glanced to Sabine. “Um, Ms. Cheng? I think we need more scones. Could you please check with Mr. Dupain in the back?”

“What are you talking abo…?” Sabine looked up confused, but then she saw the look on Gina’s face. She glanced from Gina to Nathalie, and while she didn’t understand what was going on, she could read the look Gina was shooting her clearly enough.

“I’ll be in the back, dear.” Sabine glanced again to Nathalie before she ducked to the back. “Gina? _Call_ _me_ if you need me.”

Gina nodded as Sabine backed out of the front, her eyes on Nathalie.

Now alone, Nathalie turned to Gina. “Coffee, two sugars, and a croissant.”

Gina did her best not to shake as she poured the coffee. As she added the sugar, Gina took a deep breath and hoped she could maintain her confidence. “We need rules,” she said.

“Oh?” Nathalie said, curious. “Nothing below the belt, perhaps?”

“Rules about this,” Gina said. She gestured around her. “The bakery is neutral ground. Sabine and Tom are good people and they don’t deserve the headache, and frankly I could use the job.”

Nathalie considered this. “Hmmm. And if I refuse?”

Gina added two sugars and slipped the coffee into a sleeve. “Then the next video to the Ladyblog is gonna be an interview with me exposing one of Paris’s biggest supervillains.”

Nathalie narrowed her eyes. “I could easily do the same to you.”

“Could you?” Gina asked, smiling a little. “You don’t know me. You don’t know my name, my family, where I live, nothing. I’m the one holding the cards, not you.”

“I could find out,” Nathalie growled. She looked to the door leading to the back. “It would not be difficult, little girl.”

“Not in time, you couldn’t. And if you did? Then there’d be _nothing_ stopping me. Look,” Gina grabbed a fresh croissant from the display case and slid it in a bag. “We keep going like we did yesterday, someone, most likely someone one of us cares about, is going to get hurt. You wanna bank on me saving them every time?”

Nathalie looked again at the door leading to the back. She considered the many times Adrien had mentioned his dear friend, Marinette, and wondered how heartbroken he would be if her parents were hurt, or worse. She also considered that this bakery had the best croissants and coffee in Paris.

For all her powers, Dusuu’s magic did not equal caffeine.

“Fine,” she said. “But next time? I’m taking those earrings, and I won’t care if they’re still attached when I do.”

Gina considered the frightening woman in front of her for a moment. “Uh, okay. Noted. Um, now that all that’s settled, mind if I ask a favor?”

Nathalie actually laughed out loud. “Are you serious?”

“How’d the dent in the car buff out?” Gina asked, deadpan.

Nathalie’s eye twitched. “What do you want?”

“Send Adrien to join his friends for vacation.”

Nathalie’s jaw dropped for a second. “Excuse me? How do _you_ know Adrien?”

Gina crossed her arms. “That’s not important. He, um, he loves his friends, and he deserves the time. Please?”

Nathalie stared, disbelieving, at Gina.

“Look,” Gina said. “He almost got creamed today, and as cool as I am, I’m _not_ looking to see if I can bring people back from the dead. If we do get into it again, wouldn’t it be better for everyone if he were, say, in another country? One with his friends?

“While I actually agree with you, I’m afraid that’s beyond my power,” Nathalie said as she fished some cash out of her pocket. “His father is handling his summer bookings.”

“Thhhheeeeen… Maybe convince him to book a summer shoot to raise awareness for the Agreste Foundation? Something Spanish-themed?” Gina offered.

Nathalie glared. “That’s…” She sighed and shook her head as she smiled a bit. “That’s actually not a bad idea. Alright, sub. I’ll see what I can do.”

“His friends are having a party tomorrow,” Gina offered. “Um, think you can get him there by then?”

Nathalie looked at Gina over her glasses. “You’re pushing your luck.”

Gina slid her glasses back up and stared right back. “Look, you do this for me and… And I’ll owe you a favor.”

“Fine,” Nathalie said, smiling. “Give me your miraculous.”

“Not that favor,” Gina said. “No one gives anyone a miraculous. That’s my condition. Offer’s on the counter. Take it or leave it.”

Nathalie put a 10 on the counter. “He’ll be on the train tomorrow morning.”

She turned to leave, but Gina called out, “Um, hey, wait a sec.”

Nathalie turned to see Gina scooping several scones into a sack. She came around the counter and handed them to the imposing woman. “Here. He likes strawberry, and these are pretty fresh.”

Nathalie took the sack. “This doesn’t change anything.”

Gina shrugged. “I know.” She watched as Nathalie walked out the door.

“What was that about?” Sabine asked, causing Gina to jump a little.

“Oh, um, sorry! I’ll cover the cost of the scones. Promise. Um, that was…” She looked out the window.

“I’m not sure what that was,” she said.

“I do not like that woman,” Sabine said as she shivered.

“You and me both, Gramma,” Gina said as she went back behind the counter.

Gina wanted to focus on what had just happened, and the possible implications of making a deal with the devil known as Mayura.

She wanted to focus on dinner tomorrow with Gilen and his mother.

She wanted to collapse into a satisfied puddle knowing that she had just saved her sister (something she would rub in her face until she died, thank you very much.)

She wanted to do all of this and more, but the morning crowd was coming in, and Gina had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just plain fun to write. The fight alone was a highlight for me, but the interactions between Gina and Nathalie are by far my favorite to write. Things are only going to get crazier from here.


End file.
